Diary
by SesshyLover132
Summary: On Christmas Day, Draco receives a strange, enchanted diary. Slowly, he learns what it's like to have someone listen and, also, what it's like to have someone who cares. It terrifies him...but also thaws his frozen heart. HarryDraco


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. **]

"Bye, Harry! See you after Christmas!" Hermione shouted, waving from inside the Hogwarts Express. "Yeah, see ya, Harry. Have a Happy Christmas!" Ron called from beside her. He merely waved back and watched as the train vanished into the surrounding hills.

He sighed heavily and trumped through the snow to the inviting, warm looking Hogwarts. Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, he mumbled, "Wolf's vain" and scrambled through the hole. Harry looked relieved when he saw no one else in the common room and sat ungracefully into an armchair set near the hearth, where a blazing fire roared.

He leaned his head against the back of the chair and tried not to think of the beautiful blonde known as Draco Malfoy. Honestly, why was it becoming so hard not to think of the ice prince of Slytherin? He sighed again, denying the answer that kept presenting itself over and over again.

It was his seventh year of Hogwarts, after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, he, Ron, and Hermione had decided to go back and finish their wizarding education. Apparently, they weren't the only ones. Nearly, half of the students from his sixth year term had stayed at their own homes when the dark lord had finally came out of hiding, including one Draco Malfoy.

He shook his head roughly to clear his thoughts. _No,_ Harry thought, _I won't believe it. I can't...What happens if he doesn't feel the same?_ **There's only one way to find out**_**.**_ A nagging voice whispered in his mind.

_Maybe, _he thought, _there's a way to find out without embarrassing my self ? _An idea suddenly wormed it's way into his thoughts and the boy-who-lived grinned.

**-December 25, Christmas morning-**

Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, was not a morning person. So, why did it seem that he was wide awake at, he glanced at his watch, 8:30 in the fucking morning in the middle of Christmas holidays?

He grumbled something and slide out from under his silky, green and silver sheets but tripped after his foot collided with an unknown object. _What the hell?_ He glanced down to find a perfectly wrapped gift beside his bed.

His brows knitted together as he looked at the package. He looked to the foot of his bed and found his other presents, most obviously from his mother. He strode quickly to the end of the bed and searched through them.

_Mother and Father's, Crabbe's and Goyle's, Blaise's, Pansy's..._ That was everyone he thought would send him a gift, so who the hell was this one from and why hadn't it been with the rest of them? Inspiration striking him, he looked for a name or a card, anything that would give something to the identity of the mystery sender.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Sighing, the Malfoy heir sat down of the side of his bed and gathered all of his gifts. He unwrapped them all but the mystery one, seeing as how it could be jinxed or hexed.

A new cloak, a book of spells, chocolates, 3 rock cakes, and two pairs of slacks later, Draco was staring at the mystery gift. Muttering a few detection spells, he searched for any sign of danger.

Finding none, he carefully tore the colorful paper from the package. He opened the box and blinked at what he found. He lifted up the small book and flipped through the pages. _A diary? Who on Earth would get me a diary?_

Maybe, though, it could be useful. He had been pretty stressed out and perhaps venting his feelings would help him. Reaching over to his trunk, he pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink.

Opening the diary to the first page, he gracefully scribbled down the first sentence.

_**Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. **_

The next thing that happened caused the blonde heir to gape at the black book. There under his fluid script was two, slightly messier words.

_**Hello, Draco.**_

-scene change-

After Draco had gotten over his shock, he had quickly slammed the book closed and stuffed it under his bed. A bit rattled and shaken, he had decided to head down to the great hall, where he was currently.

Grasping his goblet of pumpkin juice, he took a small gulp and looked over at the green eyed, golden boy sitting in front of him. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-not once but twice!-, the defeater of Voldemort, and all around hero, sat across from him, eating his own breakfast.

Mcgonagall sat slightly away from him and a terrified first year sat between them, obviously scared out of his wits. He smirked slightly and turned his gaze back to Potter, only to find blazing, emerald eyes staring back at him.

He very nearly chocked. Such intensity, bombarding emotions swirled in those green eyes of his rival. _Why..? Why would he be staring at me like that? _He swiftly tore his eyes away and finished up his meal. He got up from the small table- not enough people were here for much else- and swept out of the hall. On his way out, he never noticed the amused smile that had shown up on Potter's face.

**-December 27-**

Harry sighed and headed out to the owlry. Hedwig rested on his shoulder and she clicked her beak in excitement when she saw the open, snow filled air around her. He smiled at her and stroked her wings as he headed up the steps.

He gave her a treat at the top and stroked her wings again before tying the letter to her leg and sending her off. Hermione and Ron had both sent him letters telling them off what they had been doing and asking about how his own Christmas had went.

He had just got around to writing back. He moved some hay off of one of the crates and sat down, his mind muddled with thoughts. Draco hadn't spoken to him through the diary since the first time he had written and it made Harry think that perhaps he wouldn't again and that his plan was going to fail.

He sighed heavily and stood up and left the owlry, heading back to his dormitory to try again to talk to Draco.

-scene change-

A book jumping on him and tearing itself open alerted him that the mystery writer in the diary was trying to talk to him again. He looked down and read the page.

_**Hey, Draco, are you afraid of answering me?**_

Maybe, he was, maybe that was the reason he had not written in the wretched thing since the first time, but, really, who could blame him? After all of his mishaps with Voldemort and all that he had seen, who knew who could be the sender of the diary?

Shoving his fear away, he grabbed a nearby quill and dipped it in ink.

_**Who are you?**_

_**Does that really matter?**_

_**To me it does, you could be some former death eater plotting to kill me. **_

_**I assure you I am no death eater.**_

_**And how do I know you speak the truth?**_

_**You'll just have to trust me.**_

Draco looked flabbergasted as he stared down at the page. Trust them? How could he trust a person he didn't know? Sighing, Draco took a chance.

_**Alright, but don't ask me to tell you any secrets. **_

_**Wouldn't dream of it.**_

_**So, can you at the very least tell me if you are a girl or a boy?**_

_**I'm a boy, but gay.**_

Again, Draco's mouth hung open as he stared at the page. _Gay? Hmm so he's like me..._

He dipped his quill again and started anew.

_**Do you go to Hogwarts?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Have we ever met before? Do you know me?**_

_**Yes, Draco. I know you and we have seen each other multiple times in the past few years. **_

Okay, so obviously this mystery guy wasn't a first year, he went to Hogwarts, he was gay, and they had met before. So confusing, but even through this a question burned in Draco's mind.

_**Why? Why would you send this to me?**_

_**Because Draco, I want to know all of you, everything about you, from your great grandparents to all the things you try to hide. **_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I'm in love with you.**_

What? This mystery person was in love with them? How could that be possible? How, damn it? Shock filtered through the haze of his silver eyes and he scribbled a quick note before closing the diary.

_**I don't know what to say. I don't even know who you are! I'm going to bed, Goodnight. **_

-scene change-

"Goodnight, Draco" Harry whispered, closing his diary and putting it back in his trunk. He climbed into bed and sleepy pulled the cover over himself. With in moments, he was out like a light.

**- January 5, Holiday Break Ends-**

"Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing him into a crushing, friendly hug. Harry chuckled and patted her on the back, "Good to see you too, Hermione." Ron grinned beside them, "Hey, mate, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Ron." He smiled and it was genuine. "You seem happier, Harry." Hermione whispered from where she had linked hands with Ron. He shrugged, "I guess so." In truth though, Harry was ecstatic, after he had confessed to Draco-even though Draco didn't know who he was- he had expected Draco to ignore the book-or burn it, if he was creeped out that much.

But that had not been the case, the next day Draco had been the one to write first, greeting him with a good morning. He had been shocked but happy none the less as he and Draco had talked most of the day.

Every day after that they would talk to one another either early in the morning or later on in the evening, and Harry knew that because the next term was starting they would have less time to chat but he hoped that they still would because he was enjoying getting Draco to open up and start to talk to someone.

He looked over the crowd to look for the blonde and found him, surrounded by his group of friends. A hand began to wave in front of his face. "Harry...Harry!" Ron yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Nice, Harry, how very intellectual. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned, "We were trying to get your attention for nearly ten minutes!" He quickly reassured them and ignored their glances. "Let's head back." He finally said, turning and walking towards the castle.

**-February 14, Valentine's Day-**

The school was abuzz with excitement. Owls and other carrier birds swooped down delivering cards, chocolates, pieces of paper...anything that was being sent by admirers. People snogged in what they thought was secluded corners-okay, they did that everyday but there were more people on Valentine's Day.

Harry was excited too, having just sent his card and gift to Draco with a school owl- Hedwig was to obvious. He sat in his regular seat at the gryffindor table for lunch and watched as more owls arrived, including his.

His lips twitched slightly as a large, brown barn owl dropped his card and the little present. Draco looked completely shocked and his friends chuckled until he snapped at them. He looked at the card before shoving it and the gift into his bag to open later.

He heard his own friends laughing at something or another he had missed and spared a grin.

-scene change-

Draco glared at his so called friends and closed the curtains around his bed for some privacy. He picked up his bag and shuffled through it, pulling out the card and gift.

He opened the card for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day and re-read the words.

_**Draco, **_

_**I want to met you, meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at 1:00 am so we can talk face to face. I hope you like your gift, you're a very hard person to shop for. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Mystery Writer**_

_**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

He set the card down and picked up the package. Carefully tearing the wrapper, he opened the box and pulled out a T-shirt and a silver chained necklace. He held the shirt up and examined it, it was black with a green serpent coiled together tightly, it's sharp, venomous fangs bared.

He put the shirt back into the box and took out the necklace next, he looked at it closely, watching as the lion's mane shimmered. _A lion... _And suddenly he had an enigma. _A gryffindor! The mystery writer is a fucking Gryffindor! _

What was it with him and becoming so fond of Gryffindors? First, Harry Potter and now this mystery writer! He sighed and looked at his presents. _A snake and a lion, how fitting._ Sighing again in frustration, he looked down at his watch.

_11:53 _So he only had a mere hour to prepare to meet this Gryffindor. He groaned and fell back on his bed.

**-Astronomy Tower, 12:57 AM-**

Harry waited anxiously for Draco, he tapped his foot unnecessarily, put his hands in and out of his pockets, and did other unnecessary things as he waited. Maybe, he wasn't going to show?

Just then the door beside him opened and he quickly stepped into the shadows. A lean body slid through the door frame and a mass of blonde hair appeared. "Hello." Draco's silky voice called.

"Hello, Draco." Harry whispered, and stepped out of the shadows and into the other boy's direct view. The blonde Slytherin took a step back, a look of pure astonishment on his face. "H...How? Why?" He stuttered, unable to think clearly.

Something seemed to feel Draco's mind as he was suddenly shaking with rage. "Was this all a game to you Potter?" He cried, glaring with silvery eyes. "Did you pretend to become my friend to find out my secrets, so you could tell the world?"

"No!" Harry nearly screamed, taking a step forward when Draco took another back. "I would never! Everything I said to you was true! I am in love with you!" Draco seemed shocked again and he lowered his eyes.

"How? How could you, the golden boy, savior of the wizarding world, be in love with me an almost death eater?" He truly seemed curious and was cautious as he spoke the words. Harry shook his head, "I don't know how, maybe that was one of the reasons, but I do know that my feelings for you are true."

He again stepped closer to the Malfoy heir and wrapped his arms around him. Draco was still shaking. He clutched him tighter when he felt the other boy's arms go around his waist and the blonde hair tickled his arm as Draco layed his head on his shoulder.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor having feelings for each other, how peculiar." Draco murmured, breathing in Harry's scent. The raven haired Gryffindor chuckled but stopped when everything clicked in his mind.

He pushed Malfoy away a little, just enough to look him in the eye. "You have feelings for me?" Draco smirked slightly, "Of course I do, Potter, do you think I would let you stand here and glomp me otherwise?"

A set of warm lips crushed against his lips then, leaving him breathless. Harry shoved him against the wall and pressed their bodies close, groaning at the contact. He dominated Draco's mouth, exploring every crevice and savoring the taste.

He broke apart and panted, looking at Malfoy's flushed face. He grinned at him and pulled him closer-if that was possible. "Harry?" The blonde whispered. "Hmmm?" "I just wanted to know, where does this leave us?"

Harry looked him in the eye before he spoke, "Where ever you want it to." Draco smirked and turned them, so that he shoved Harry against the wall. "Good." He smirked again and crashed their lips together.

**-Saturday, February 16, Hogmeade weekend-**

Draco and Harry stood outside of the great hall, preparing to go in and make their first appearance together. They had made the perfect plan to show everyone. "We can do this." Harry whispered, interlocking their fingers.

Draco nodded and they shoved through the doors. Heads snapped up and turned into gaping ones as they made their way through they split apart and sat at their normal tables, watching the shocked faces of their own friends. They each had a T-shirt and necklace on, Draco's the one Harry had gotten him for Valentine's Day and Harry's a red one with a golden lion, then a coiled serpent for the pendant on the chain.

They simply sat there, then looked towards one another as people began whispering in low voices. "H-Harry?" Hermione whispered, shakily. "Yes?" He answered.

She licked her lips nervously, "A-are you gay?" Harry looked her and Ron in the eye, "Yes." She took a shuddering breath, "Th...Then are you and Malfoy...uh...a couple?"

"And if we were, what would you do, Hermione?"

"N-nothing!" She cried, "I mean if you and he like each other then I won't stop you!"

"Then yes, Hermione, yes we are." Harry looked back to where his lover was sitting and grinned at him, laughing when he did so back.

_**The End.**_


End file.
